


The Night Sky Beckons

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows them as intimate as lovers, shining above his head far enough that he almost can't see what they really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Sky Beckons

"You really should try looking up, Sarah. Never know what you might see," he says in the darkness, but she doesn't care enough to listen. She's comfortable and rested, not in any danger, and she prefers it that way.

Until they find something new and exciting to run from.

"I'll take that into consideration." Her warm lazy smile lies within enough reach that he could kiss her if he really wanted to. The way he knows that she wants him to and is afraid to ask.

He doesn't know if he could ever truly deny her if she wanted something bad enough.

He settles for something less complicated instead, brushing his lips across her forehead before leaning back, one arm behind his curly head as his long fingers comb through her unruly brown hair. She's let it grow longer since she's been with him. Every now and then, he finds a stray piece of grass or leaves, which he tosses to the side before resuming his task.

She hums, settling back down again him, tracing large oblong shapes with one hand across his jumper as she clamps her eyes shut and prays that nothing disturb them from this moment.

Eventually, her palm goes flat, tapping an abnormal light beat against his two synchronous hearts. The weight and beat of them change as he smiles, and she knows what he's looking at.

"Would you look at that?" he says, his fingers leaving her hair to trace the pattern of stars in the open air. "A new constellation all ready."

Under this familiar Earth sky, Sarah shifts her head to look up, another sly smile that he knows rather well and doesn't see but rather _feels_ crossing her lips.

"Or maybe an old one you haven't seen yet."


End file.
